havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Ard'Soat
"I am not a pessimist, I am simply a realist." - Ard'Soat on the topic of his negativity Biography Early life Ard'Soat is something of a contradiction. Born in a lone Givin family in the slums of Metellos, Ard grew up isolated and in poverty. His parents, ever fearful of the influences of the planet and its denizens, kept his brother and him in their home for the first ten or so years until his father, the family's only provider, was murdered in a mugging gone wrong. Following that, his mother went to work, while Ard and his brother Var were left to public schooling. The two Givin children did not fair well in school, socially; most of the other children treating them horribly due to xenophobia (most of Metellos being human). Despite many trials and tribulations, Ard and Var survived their schooling, and even gained respect through the intellectually prowess, durability, and toughness they displayed in the face of bullies. Early into their teens, the two brothers joined up with a street gang that occupied their neighborhood, the Grey Gurrecks. Ard worked as an enforcer and infochant, while his brother, always the lesser to Ard, worked more casually as a henchmen for the gang's Leader. Years passed, and with his mother's health failing, disaster struck again. Var was killed during a shootout between the Gurrecks and a rival gang, and Ard's typical disinterest vanished into blind rage. In an act of Vengeance, Ard killed the leaders of the rival gang and many of their henchmen, before turning on the Gurrecks, who's hideout he bombed, believing them to blame for turning he and his brother into scum such as them. Soon after the obliteration of the Gurrecks and the rival gang, Ard's mother passed due to natural causes. Now on his own and hardened by his childhood, Ard left Metellos after gathering enough credits to get offworld through infochanting and mercenary work. Career After leaving Metellos, Ard spent nearly around two decades as a mercenary, infochant, and saboteur. For a time he worked for criminal organizations and special interest groups, gaining notoriety and being labeled in many circles as the 'Bomber of Metellos'. His choice of jobs morally-speaking was never primarily good or bad, simply practical. During the Clone Wars, he served on the side of the Republic, single-handedly destroying Confederate patrol ships and even a few minor blockade ships, sometimes through violent infiltration or by posing as a representative of Yag'Dhul. Throughout his time working as a mercenary and saboteur, Ard worked as a generally noteworthy infochant, selling information to those who sought it, typically assisting bounty hunters in finding their marks most notably, along with helping certain governments with their goals. Now, he serves in Aurek, finding the job to be both well in pay as well as a sufficient challenge, perhaps even a good thing to die for. As of late, he has switched out of combat duty to the R&D division of the Guardian's crew, applying his self taught technical and mechanical skills for their benefit. Personality and traits Personality Ard considers himself pragmatic above all, not bothering to form many relationships either on purpose, or failing to because of his severe lack of empathy and 'dog-eat-dog' attitude. He detests optimism, finding it to be childish and unrealistic, going as far as to dislike those who exhibit too much optimism. Along with this, Ard lacks much empathy or remorse, displaying this through his actions and long throughout his career as a heartless killer and saboteur. Skills and Traits Being a Givin, Ard is more durable than he appears, possessing a hardened exoskeleton and internal organs that are sealed against the vacuum of space, giving him the ability to survive in a vacuum for a significant amount of time without equipment. Along with his natural advantages, Ard is a skilled fighter with explosives, blasters, or even in hand-to-hand. Behind the scenes Ard's faceclaim is Ante, the Givin Information Broker. Ard's voiceclaim is Garrus Vakarian (Yes, with the pitch shifting). See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives